1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to packaging and containers. More particularly, the invention relates to lockable containers. Specifically, the invention relates to a lockable container that includes a sleeve that holds a product and slides into a jacket to prevent access to the product. An alarm mechanism is provided that is armed simultaneously when a locking mechanism is locked and is disarmed simultaneously as the locking mechanism is unlocked.
2. Background Information
Many stores sell articles of merchandise that are expensive. In such instances, it frequently is necessary to display these valuable articles in such a way that would-be thieves are deterred from stealing the article or are hindered in doing so. If the article of merchandise is fairly large, it is relatively easy for a store to detect if a thief is removing the same from a display or attempting to get the article past a security system such as security gates at the exit to the store. Additionally, larger articles provide ample opportunity for the store to attach security tags, such as RFID tags, to the article itself or to its packaging. Numerous other security measures have been invented to protect these larger articles including specialized securement systems which prevent tampering with packaging, alarmed tethers to secure articles to displays etc.
Smaller articles of merchandise are far more problematic for retailers simply because of their size. Smaller articles are relatively easy for a would-be thief to slip into their clothing or into a pocket or purse. It is extremely difficult to attach security measures such as RFID tags to these smaller items and the articles can be unsuitable for tethering to displays.
There is therefore a need in the art for a security device that can be used to deter would-be thieves from stealing smaller articles of merchandise.